The choice
by Maggie Stone
Summary: Chapter Six added. Christy trusts in the Lord to deal with whom her true love is. David learns that Neil became an believer.
1. The Dilema and the Fight

Christy looked at David and than down at his hand where he held the engagement ring out to her to take. She turned her head and looked at Neil on top of his horse staring with such raw feelings at her. *Could it be love. No he is still in love with Margaret; they are still married.* Christy shook her head and turned and ran toward the mission house; toward Miss. Alice. 

  
  


"Christy!" Neil called as the love of his life high tailed it to the mission to shut him out. "You don't understand. Please let me explain."

  
  


"Leave her alone McNeill. She is mine!" David said forcefully as he walked purposefully toward Neil who was still on his stead.

  
  


Neil shook his head in anger. "She is not yours Grantland. Never has. Has she." When suddenly the door to mission house slammed shut. He looked at the door and felt his heart drop down to his feet at the final sound that the door seemed to make.

  
  


*********

  
  


Once inside the mission house away from the two men who where trying to win her heart Christy knelt to her knees and burst into tears. Raw sobs croaked out of her as she felt her heart breaking into two. "Oh God help me. I need your help now than I ever did before." She cried up to heaven. 

  
  


***********

  
  


Margaret walked slowly up to the mission house and smiled deviously at the site of her husband and the new Reverend fighting over Christy Huddleson's heart. *The fools fighting over that hussy's heart. Yes that's right Christy you are an hussy just like me. You may act and believe that you are all so innocent and doing God's work here in Cutter's cap; but we both very well know that you love having two men play off to win you.* She looked at the mission house and frowned suddenly. *No that's not true. Christy is not an hussy. She is just an innocent little child still who has to figure out who God wants her to marry.* She looked back at her husband and the Reverend and shook her head and frowned.

  
  


"You two little boys stop this fighting this moment." Margaret shouted from behind.

  
  


Neil whipped his head and yelled "Margaret see what you have done now!" 

  
  


David smirked. "You are still married McNeill. You can't have Christy!"

  
  


"He is not married any longer. I had the marriage allude." Margaret said as she walked to the two men.

  
  


"What!" both Neil and David said shocked.

  
  


Margaret took out an legal document from her purse and handed it first to Neil to read. "It's all there Neil I came by the cabin today to tell you that you are free once more."

  
  


"Than why in the blazes did you go on and on about us getting back together again?" Neil growled down at his former wife.

  
  


"I real I knew Christy was on her way to see you and I wanted to see if she would have any backbone in her and fight for you." Margaret told the truth for the first time in her life.

  
  


Neil got off his horse and frowned at his former wife. "How dare you!"

  
  


"How dare thee indeed." Alice said from behind David. She looked sternly at her daughter. "What have thee done now!"

  
  


"Hello mother." Margaret smiled mother.

  
  


"Don't smile at me Margaret. Tell me what you did to Christy." Alice frowned.

  
  


*She loves Christy more than me. Her own daughter.* Margaret soul didn't feel anything expect loss. She knew than that she had lost her place as her mother's daughter in her mother's heart to Christy. *My own fault this is. I don't blame Christy for this anymore.* "I'm sorry mother. I know what I did was wrong. I know now why I did it. I was jealous of Christy for taking MY place in your heart."

  
  


Alice didn't say anything she just stared at her daughter.

  
  


David frowned at Margaret. *Why is she telling the truth now. I can have Christy if Margaret just stops talking.* He ignored God's little whisper that he; David; was not the man that God has for Christy .

  
  


"Go on..." Neil growled deep in his throat.

  
  


"I heard Christy mention that she was going to visit Neil this afternoon so I thought what an great time to play her. So I went to Neil's cabin an few minutes before she arrived and got Neil to walk by the river with me and had him cuddle me and had him about to kiss me when Christy showed up. The look on her face was such raw pain. I looked at Neil and saw the equal raw pain in his face as I did hers and I knew at that moment that I what I did was wrong. Very wrong." Margaret confessed.

  
  


***********

  
  


Christy got up from the floor and walked upstairs to her bedroom and opened her trunk. "I can't stay here any longer. I - I have to leave. It's the only way." She began to pack her trunk with her close.

  
  


**********

  
  


Neil suddenly looked up at Christy window and saw her moving back and forth. *She's leaving. I can't allow that to happen.* He turned and ran to the mission house and bursted open the door. "Christy!" He cried as he ran up the stairs.

  
  


Christy kept packing as Neil rushed into her room. He grabbed her from behind and held her so that she couldn't move. Christy tired desperately to break away from him.

  
  


"No Christy. This is not right. You can't run away." Neil whispered over and over again.

  
  


Christy broke down than and just allowed the raw sobs to come out of her sore throat.

  
  


Neil just held her as he felt her body shake from the sobs that were ripping through her.

  
  


"Let her go McNeill." David growled from behind Neil. He put his hand out to jerk Neil away from Christy when suddenly he heard ......

  
  


"Let thee be David." Alice said softly but seriously as she saw the scene before her. She knew that Christy was on the brick of losing control of herself and that removing her right than from Neil was not an good idea. 

  
  


David swung around to stare at Alice and was about to tell her to mind her own business when suddenly .........

  
  


Christy screamed and fainted falling backward into Neil.

  
  


"Christy!" Neil gasped as he used his full strength to catch Christy's body into him without falling backwards.

  
  


"Get her to bed." Alice said suddenly.

  
  


Neil picked Christy up and carried her to her bed and gently placed her down on it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Margert's POV

"What have I done. What have I done?" David moaned softly as he sat with his head in his hands in the parlor.

  
  


Alice didn't say anything. What could she say. David and Neil were the one who unknowing tore Christy's heart to piece in which caused her to faint just moments ago.

  
  


"You and Neil are so dumb." Margaret hissed at David's bent heads. She shook her head from one side to another. "Christy is so weak. Only an weak woman would faint having two men after her heart."

  
  


"Shut thee mouth Margaret." Alice finally said to her daughter. She said in lowly but with enough force to have her command obeyed.

  
  


Margaret looked over at her mother and read what was written on Alice's face. *She loves Christy more than me. That rich upstart took my place in MY mother's and MY husbands heart.* Her heart harden against Christy Huddleson like never before.

  
  


*****

  
  


"Christy please come to Christy." Neil said softly over Christy's head. He checked her pupils and saw that they were still not dilated. "Please Christy come to. I'm sorry for causing this. I shouldn't have made so much trouble for you to making up your mind and heart." He blamed himself fully for what was happing to Christy; the woman who had his heart in her hand.

  
  


Margaret had snuck out of the parlor when no one was looking and made her way up to Christy's room. She wasn't in her right mind all she knew was she had to tell Miss. Huddleson off good and final. But when she reached the slightly open door to her bedroom she saw Neil leaning over her checking her pulse and her pupils and she heard what he said to her. *He's in love with her. I don't recall ever having him look at me the way he looks at her.* Something stilled in her heart an softness. She tried desperately to harden her heart against this woman who stole her mother and husband's love for her; but she knew in the deepest ridges of her heart that it was SHE; Margaret who did it all on her own. She shook her head and made her way downstairs again.

  
  


Not realizing that he had an eyewitness Neil contiuned to minterstal his love to Christy in the only way he knew how. He took care of her and tried desperately to get her to come to.

  
  


******

  
  


Once downstairs Margaret peeked into the parlor and saw her mother on her knees at David's side and was conformation him as an mother to her son. *Even Revered Grantland is more of an son to my mother than I'm an daughter to her. I'm her natural born daughter while Christy and David are not. Mother hasn't even adopted them legally and still she considers them and Neil as her own flesh and blood. While I ruined it and am an stranger to her.* Margaret left the mission house and decided to leave the cove and to never come back.


	3. Christy Awakes

*Such worry on his face.* "Neil" was all Christy said.

  
  


Neil didn't pay any attention to her. He just kept looking worriedly at her face. "Come back to me Christy come back to me darling. I love you." 

  
  


"Neil!" Christy said loudly this time. But still Neil didn't respond to her. She took and deep breath and screamed. "NEIL" yet still no answer. She put an hand on his shoulder and saw with fear that her hand passed right through him. She brought her hand back to her mouth and gasped with fear.

  
  


*Don't be afraid Christy. I'm here right beside you.* An voice whispered inside Christy. 

  
  


"What's happing to me Lord?" Christy looked up to the Heavens.

  
  


*You are going through an personal quest Christy Huddleson.* the voice said.

  
  


"Why?" Christy asked with fear.

  
  


*Don't have fear Christy. I'm with you always have been and always will be.* The voice whispered.

  
  


"Yes Lord." Christy closed her eyes in prayer.

  
  


***

  
  


Neil looked tiredly at Christy and saw with relief that she was beginning to come around. "Christy it's all right. I'm here."

  
  


"Neil." Christy whispered with her eyes still closed.

  
  


Neil took her hand in his and said. "Yes I'm here."

  
  


Christy opened her eyes and saw Neil looking so worriedly over her. "Neil." was all she could get out. But she knew deep inside her that was all that was needed.

  
  


Neil bowed his head and whispered. "Thank you God."

  
  


Christy took her eyes from Neil's bowed hand and began to slowly look around her bedroom. *How did I get here. How did I get to be in my bed with Neil at my side. I don't feel sick.* She had quite forgotten about having Neil's arms tightly around her and her struggling and crying heart wrenching sobs to escape his arms. She forgotten that she felt lightheaded and fainted in Neil's arms. She also quite forgotten about the dilemma that she faced just an hour ago out front when she looked down and saw David's ring held out to her and than seeing Neil's raw love for her on his stead on the other side of the ground. She quite forgotten seeing Neil and Margaret hugging each other an hour and an half ago outside his cabin. 

*Don't worry Christy I'm right here by your side.* The voice whispered in her soul.

  
  


She felt safe and relaxed. She nodded her head and knew that the voice would never leave her. For the voice was that of her Heavenly Father. *Whatever happens to me in my life I know the Lord is there with me.* She looked back down and saw Neil looking at her. "Neil."

  
  


"Yes." Neil asked softly.

  
  


"Can I get up now?" She grinned.

  
  


Neil's eyes opened wide. "Up. No you had an major fainting spell not over an half hour ago."

  
  


"No I didn't." Christy shook her head and sat up so that her arms were supporting her. 

  
  


"Yes you did. Don't you remember?" Neil asked worriedly as he stood up and looked concernedly down at Christy.

  
  


Christy sat up more so that the covers fell from her upper body. She looked down and was relieved when she saw that she still had her clothes on. "No Neil. I feel just fine. See." With that Christy removed the covers from the rest of her and swung her legs to edge of the bed and stood up. 

  
  


"Christy I must insist that you stay in bed." Neil said waving back toward the bed.

  
  


"Why should I when I feel perfectly all right. Sides I need to get back to the schoolhouse the children are waiting for me." Christy moved past Neil and picked up her book bag.

  
  


"Christy school is all ready out. It's five PM." Neil said softly as he turned around to face Christy's back.

  
  


Christy stopped dead still and slowly turned around to face Neil. "Five PM. It can't be why I just left the children just moments ago to fetch some of the books that I wanted them to read for their homework." She said confusingly.

  
  


Neil walked over to stand close before Christy and put an gentle hand on her forehead. "Cool as an cucumber." He looked deeply into her eyes. "Your eyes are dilated and you seem generally confused at the time of the day and the events of the past few hours." He titled his head. "Do you remember coming to my cabin an hour and a half ago?"

  
  


Christy shook her head. "I was planning on stopping by for an visit after school." 

  
  


"You did at that." Neil said softly. 

  
  


"I don't remember." Christy said with slight fear in her voice. *Don't fret non Christy. I'm right here.* Christy soul felt at peace with those words. "Don't worry none Neil. I am sure that all of this will come back to me in time."

  
  


Neil nodded his head softly. "Yes in time." He waved to the door. "We best get down to the parlor; David, Alice and Margaret are down there worried about you."

  
  


Christy led the way out of her bedroom.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Concern for Christy

"Christy how are you feeling?" Alice asked concerned as she watched Christy and Neil walk down the stairs.

  
  


"Fine. Why is everyone worried about me? First Neil and now you." Christy shook her head slowly. "All I did was take an little nap is all."

  
  


Alice eyes clouded with worry. She looked up at Neil who was staring back down at her.

  
  


Neil slightly shrugged his shoulders.

  
  


"Why are you looking so worriedly up at Neil?" Christy asked not missing the eye play.

  
  


"CHRISTY!" David cried out as he rushed into the hallway from the parlor.

  
  


"Hello David." Christy was slightly surprised at David's tone. But not shocked. Not after the way Neil and Alice were treating her. "So what happened to me?" 

  
  


"I think it's best that you remember on your own Christy." Neil said putting and hand on her shoulder.

  
  


"Get your hands off of her McNeill!" David said forcefully. He shook his head. "Sorry. I didn't mean that." 

  
  


Christy leaned back into Neil and felt such warmth of the man behind her. *Should I tell him?* She wondered. 

  
  


~It's not time yet Christy. You must choose than you can tell.~ 

  
  


*Yes Lord.* Christy soul sang out. She looked back David and Alice who were still standing at the bottom of the staircase. "Where's Margaret?"

  
  


David and Alice turned to see if Margaret was still in the parlor but they saw no one. They turned back to Christy and Neil. 

  
  


"I don't know." David said. "Perhaps she went for an little walk. She'll be back."

  
  


"She always is." Neil said softly so no one else heard.

  
  


Christy heard him. But she also heard something in his voice that was never their when he talked about his wife.

  
  


"Thee must have something to eat." Alice said looking in Christy's face and saw the hunger in her eyes.

  
  


"Thank you Alice." With that Christy moved away from Neil and walked down the few remaining stairs. She followed Alice into the kicten.

  
  


"What's wrong with her Neil. The truth?" David looked at Neil as the other man walked down the stairs to the first floor of the Mission house.

  
  


"She fainted. When she came too again the past few hours have been blocked from her mind. ALL of it." Neil said meaning ful.

  
  


"What? How? Why?" David asked shocked.

  
  


"I don't know. But you must admit the past few hours were not great. On ALL of us." Neil said with an frown to his lips.

  
  


Before David could respond to that remark the front door opened and Fairlight Spencer walked in with an smile.

  
  


"Hello Doctor McNeill. Hello Reverend." She said hosting up her basket of flowers.

  
  


"Fairlight I'm pleased to see you." Neil said looking over at the woman. "Christy is in need of some proper care that no man can give her."

  
  


"Why what's wrong with Miss. Christy?" Fairlight suddenly sounded frighten.

  
  


"Well Neil and I were fighting over Christy and she fainted." David confessed downcastly. 

  
  


Fairlight closed her eyes and shook her head. "Leave the child alone you two." She said opening her eyes looking at the two men who were strongly in her heart. But no matter what Christy always came first. *Christy must choose between these two and soon. Otherwise this will never end and none of them will ever have peace.*

  
  


"I have to go on some rounds. So I will let Christy explain everything." Neil said moving past David and Fairlight.

  
  


"Yes I too also have rounds to make." David followed Neil out of the house closing the door behind him.

  
  


Fairlight sighed and went to the kicten.


	5. Reading Lesson

Christy turned her head expecting to see Neil or David. Or both of them together and she steeled her heart for the confusion of trying to choice between the two men. But when she saw who as at the door her face lit up with gladness. "Fairlight." She cried as she got up from her chair and crossed the room to her dear friend.

  
  


"Hello Miss. Christy." Fairlight moved the basket to her left side and put her hands to cover the nineteen year old girl who held them out. "How are you?" 

  
  


"Fine." Christy said. "I can't understand why everyone is so concerned about me. I was just taking an nap after all." Christy led the way to the table and sat back down in her chair. She felt and little wobbly on her feet.

  
  


Fairlight placed the basket on the table and turned her eyes onto Alice who was making an snack for Christy.

  
  


Alice shook her head gently.

  
  


"Of course dear you were only taking an nap. Nothing to be too concerned over." Fairlight said with an small smile as she brought her right hand to run lightly down Christy's cheek.

  
  


Christy closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of having Fairlight's light touch on her cheek. She opened her eyes again. "Did you bring the book?"

  
  


Fairlight nodded and pulled out the book that Christy was teaching her to read. She pulled out the chair next to Christy and sat down in it.

  
  


"Would thee like an light snack also Mrs. Spencer?" Alice offered.

  
  


"No thank you." Fairlight said firmly.

  
  


"Have you eaten today?" Christy asked kindly covering Fairlight's right hand with her own.

  
  


"I had an biscuit and some milk Miss. Christy." Fairlight wasn't offend with the question of her eating habits. If it came from anyone else out side of the little Mission family she would be offend. But with these people she knew only wanted what was healthy for her.

  
  


Alice went back to making Christy her snack. 

  
  


"So should we begin." Christy said nodding toward the closed book.

  
  


Fairlight removed her hand from underneath Christy's and opened to the page that they were currently on. She moved the chair so that she was sitting closer to Christy and she moved the book so Christy could read it also. "Peter was an happy b-bunny. He was always g-g-o-i-ng places...." She read.

  
  


Christy nodded pleased that Fairlight had picked up so much from the written word from the first time that she came to her for reading lessons. 

  
  


Alice walked to the table and placed the plate in front of Christy. She sat down in the chair on the other side of Christy and listened to Fairlight read. She had an small smile on her face as she watched Christy helping Fairlight read. She was very proud of Christy Huddleson.

  
  


Christy picked up one of the half sandwiches and took an small dainty bite from it.

  
  


"....... Be- be - " Fairlight fluted.

  
  


"Sound it out." Christy encouraged softly.

  
  


Fairlight nodded not taking her eyes from the page. "B-e-c-a-u .. Because he wanted to ex-explore the rabbit hole." She looked up with an hugh smile on her lips.

  
  


"Very good Fairlight. Very good." Christy smiled back. 

  
  



	6. Faith, Love, Challange, Faith

Neil walked into the kitchen and smiled at Christy. "Hello Christy."

  
  


"Neil how were your rounds? I hope everyone was fine today."

Christy smiled up happily at Neil.

  
  


"Yes everyone is fine for the moment. For an change. And how are you?" Neil asked carefully looking into Christy's eyes for any trace of the earlier dramatics.

  
  


"Fine as dandy." Christy meeting Neil's look full on. She forgotten that Alice and Fair light were in the room with them. "And how are you?"

  
  


"I'm dandy." Neil said with an smile as he walked over to the table and pulled out the chair on the right of Christy. He sat down and placed his hands gently on Christy's checks and made sure that her eyes were dilated. Or so he told himself. "Everything's normal."

  
  


"That's good." Alice said from the counter.

  
  


Both Christy and Neil looked over at saw Alice and Fair light at the counter cutting up carrots.

  
  


"And how are you two ladies doing today." Neil asked his two friends.

  
  


"Just dandy." Alice and Fair light laughed gently.

  
  


Christy blushed softly as she looked at the far wall.

  
  


*She is so beautiful I have to make her mine. She deserves to be mine. Not McNeill.* David thought as he looked at Christy as he walked into the kitchen. "Doctor." David said gruffly nodding firmly over at Neil.

  
  


"Reverend." Neil said just as gruffly with an firm nod at David. He didn't get up as he would have in the past. *It is my right to sit beside Christy and fight for her love just as it is David's. Christy still hasn't made up her mind about whom she is going to marry so she is still an free woman.*

  
  


"Why don't you get up from your sit McNeill." David suddenly growled walking over to Neil's seat and placing an firm hand on his shoulder.

  
  


"Why I'm comfortable. I have no intention on leaving." Neil said calmly looking up at the other man. "Why don't you make me." He said with an challenge in his voice.

  
  


"Why don't I." David said firmly tightening his grip.

  
  


"There will be no fighting. David you are an minister and Neil you are an doctor. Both of you have too important jobs in life to have broken body parts." Christy said calmly and firmly. She shook her head. "You two young boys act like my brother George when he doesn't get his own way." She very well knew why the two men were fighting. Before she would have tensed up and walked from the room in worry; but now that she knew that she placed this situation in God's hands and in his own time he will reveal whom she was going to marry she was relaxed enough to stop any and all fights.

  
  


"You are right Christy." Neil said softly looking over at Christy. He smiled an boyish smile. 

  
  


David harden his face and nodded firmly first at Christy; than over at Alice and Fair light. He let go of Neil's shoulder and walked over to the wash ban and pulled out some water. "Are you feeling any better from your spell Christy?" 

  
  


"Yes. Thank you for asking David." Christy watched David's back and saw that he was still tensed up. *God help David as you are helping me.* She looked over at Neil's face and saw complete relaxation in his face that she had never seen before. *Thank you for bring Neil to you Lord.* 

  
  


Neil looked back at Christy and smiled an private knowing smile. "Thank the Lord indeed." 

  
  


David turned around suddenly and looked Neil in the face for the first time since Christy awoken again. "You became an believer." He said with an joyous cry.

  
  


Neil grinned and nodded. "Long time coming David. But yes I have finally come home."

  
  


David walked quickly over to Neil and placed an gentle hand on the other man's shoulder. "Welcome home brother."

  
  


Neil stood up and put out his hand to shake with David.

  
  


David looked at the hand and than back at Neil. He grinned and wrapped his arms around Neil's shoulder and hugged him tightly for an moment.

  
  


"Good to be home brother." Neil said with tears at the corner of his eyes.

  
  


David and Neil looked into each others eyes and realized that for the first time they were on equal ground where Christy was concerned and both was blessed by it.\

  
  


Christy stood up and placed an hand on each man shoulder and smiled. "So this calls for an celebration dinner."

  
  


David suddenly felt his heart harden an little as he felt yet again the pressure of winning this woman away from Neil. "Sure Neil is always welcomed at my table."

  
  


"Thank you David." Neil nodded and placed an hand over Christy's and pulled her away slightly from David so that her hand would drop.

  
  


David frowned and opened his mouth to speak when Christy spoke.

  
  


"Well than you men leave the kitchen and us women will prepare dinner than." Christy said with an smile as she stepped back from Neil making his hand drop from hers. 

  
  


David and Neil gave Christy one last look and than walked from the kitchen.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Question of Margaret

"So Neil any idea on where Margaret ran off to?" David asked suddenly as he sat down in the armchair facing the fireplace.

  
  


Neil nodded. "I saw her at my cabin. I didn't talk to her she seemed to be in need of some serious thinking."

  
  


David raised his eye brow.

  
  


"She was hitting and kicking at the tree that she tried to seduce me earlier this morning when Christy came by." Neil stood at the health of the fireplace and looked sideways at David. "Margaret and I are not going to get back together. We aren't in love with each other anymore."

  
  


"But you are still married." David tried that point of view. "In the eyes of the Lord you two are still husband and wife."

  
  


"Margaret openly admitted at having an affair while still married to me. That the child that died was not mine." Neil sighed.

  
  


David mouth opened wide.

  
  


"She told me that this morning after Christy took off and I was going after her. Margaret screamed the truth at me as I got on Charlie." Neil sighed deeply. "Sides last time Margaret was here she had signed divorce papers and she gave me back my ring. I signed them and they are legal documents pertaining our divorce."

  
  


"When did you sign them." David frowned. 

  
  


"The day I found them." Neil said.

  
  


"You never told anyone." David shook his head.

  
  


"It was no body's business." Neil said turning around to face David head on.

  
  


"But with Christy feeling the ........" David growled and shook his head. "Never mind." He stood up in haste and stormed out of the mission.

  
  


Neil shook his head at the door slam. *Lord help David get to the point of his life that he will turn to you for all things.* He knew where David was at the moment. He was there most of his life but didn't realize it until Christy arrived.


End file.
